<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The More-Than-Sex Butterflies by starwarssoup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731845">The More-Than-Sex Butterflies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarssoup/pseuds/starwarssoup'>starwarssoup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Danger, F/M, Fluff, I just want Javier Peña to save me, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, possible kidnapping, you know the drill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarssoup/pseuds/starwarssoup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is in a constant battle fighting her emotions. She is convinced she only likes Javier Peña in a sex way, nothing more. Or rather, she is trying to convince herself that. She knows getting too close to him would be dangerous. However, when work gets in the way Javier's obvious feelings become impossible to ignore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s), Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone!! So like obviously I don't own Narcos or anything having to do it with it and you know I started to write this because I'm bored and I love Pedro Pascal!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was one thing on your mind while you were working down in Colombia. Get Escobar. 	</p><p>Well, I guess two things. Get Escobar, and the looks Javier Peña gave you while you were working. </p><p>His constant glances and smirks made you feel some type of way, and you knew that. But it was hard to convince yourself that they meant anything. It was dangerous too. You long ago listed why you shouldn’t allow those butterflies to come up in your stomach when he looks your way. </p><p>1. You were not allowed to get distracted by him in the field. (Even in that goddamn vest). This could quite literally end up in your death.<br/>
2. You had to focus all your energy on taking down Pablo Escobar.<br/>
3. You couldn’t possibly be special. Not that you weren’t attractive, but Javi slept with every woman he could get his hands on. </p><p>The third reason was one that especially nagged at you. You tried to keep your distance from him for this exact reason. At least from afar the butterflies in your stomach were merely a product of attraction, nothing more serious.<br/>
Which is why when your coworker, Steve Murphy, asked you to go out for a drink with him, his wife, and Javi, you merely blinked and didn’t offer a response. </p><p>“Y/N?” Steve asked again, raising his eyebrows. </p><p>“What! Oh, sorry, I was distracted. Um, yes! I would love that, what time are we going?”</p><p>“Around seven,” Javi jumped in before walking away. </p><p>Not that you watched him walk away, he just needed to stop wearing such tight jeans. </p><p>“He seems so uptight lately, I kind of worry.” You told Murphy, looking back at him. </p><p>“I know, that’s why Connie and I are taking him out, thought maybe we could loosen him up, find him a nice girl to go home with.” Murphy winked at you before walking away. </p><p>You chuckled under your breath trying not to think about how badly you wanted to be under him. Or on top, for that matter. </p><p>Seven o’clock rolled around before you had time to process that you had, in fact, dressed a little nicer than usual. You were wearing jeans that hugged your curves in all the right places, and a tank top that was a cut a little lower than usual. </p><p>You met Javier, Steve, and Connie outside your apartment door and walked down with them to your car. And yes, you did try to ignore the way Javi’s eyes looked you up and down when you opened the door. </p><p>It was a hard thing, this game you played in your head. You knew you and Javi shouldn’t have anything between each other, it would make both of you way too vulnerable. But you had no problem teasing him. It was fun thinking about the way Javi would moan your name when he was fucking one of the many women he paid. Or, at least, that’s what you hoped happened. </p><p>The bar was crowded in a way that made your chest fill with the energy in the room. Steve ordered you four a round of drinks while you made your way to a table.</p><p>“Y/N!” Connie yelled over the loud music, “You look so hot! Doesn’t she look hot, Javi?” </p><p>Javi turned his head towards you at the inquiry, you blushed and muttered a thank you to Connie. Javier said nothing, just took the whiskey from Steve and chugged some of it down. </p><p>The four of you yelled and drank for a bit, reminiscing on the past year or so. You felt lucky to have them, they had made your transition down to Colombia much easier than it would have been. Steve and Connie quickly became a comfort to you, inviting you into their apartment, having you babysit Olivia when they wanted a night out. Occasionally, there was a lucky time where you could all go out and destress. </p><p>Javier Peña was a little different. You’d been friends with him just as long as you had with Steve and Connie, but he was more distant. You didn’t take offense to this, you were pretty sure that’s just how he was, but it did nag you a bit in the beginning. </p><p>Then the flirting had started. It was never verbal, but it was obvious. He would stare at you through his brown eyes, smirk at you inquisitively when you smiled at something. There were subtle touches too, so subtle at first you thought you had imagined it, a hand on the small of your back when you walked out of a room before him, a lingering hand on yours when he would give you a cup of coffee. </p><p>These touches left you confused, did he want you? And even if he did, would you let him have you? You knew you shouldn’t, but part of you was dying to know what those hands would feel like wrapped around your-</p><p>“Y/N!” Connie called, “Come dance with me!” The alcohol had already gotten to her a little bit. You smiled in response, happy to be a distance away from Javi and went to join her on the dance floor. Javi and Steve hung back, watching you two as you went to the center of the bar. </p><p>You and Connie danced along to the music, twisting your bodies and playing with your hair. You were kind of feeling yourself, especially when you could see Javi, out of the corner of your eye, watching you intently while Steve was trying to talk to him. </p><p>While a little cruel, you saw this as the perfect opportunity to see if Javi reciprocated his attraction for you.</p><p>You walked over to the bar and put a hand on an attractive young man’s shoulder. He was wearing a black button-up and had slicked back black hair. </p><p>“Hi! My name’s Y/N, I was hoping you’d maybe wanna dance with me?” You tilted your head and looked at him through hooded eyes. The man laughed in response, which hurt your feelings instantly.</p><p>“Oh hermosa, you really are pretty, but I tend to swing the other way.” The man replied. You immediately felt relieved, you really thought this man had destroyed your confidence in two seconds. </p><p>Your smile lit up and you laughed, hoping Javi was watching. </p><p>“That’s totally fine! You wouldn’t happen to want to dance with me still? I’m trying to gauge the reaction of someone I’m, well, interested in.”</p><p>The man smiled and brought your hand to his lips, kissing it. </p><p>“It would be my pleasure.” You smiled at him, thankfully.</p><p>You dragged the man over to where Connie was still at it, pulling your bodies close together and starting to sway. Connie was whooping behind you, cheering you on. You stole a quick glance over at Javi and Steve. Steve was smiling, happy for you. Javi looked, well he didn’t look happy at all. He was staring directly at you with a bit of a frown on his face. </p><p>Hm, you thought, this may be the answer you had wanted. </p><p>Deciding to tease him a bit more, you turned around, your back to your dance partner. You threaded your fingers through his hair and ground your ass into his crotch. You couldn’t believe how confident you were feeling, but locking eyes with Javier and seeing the jealousy practically swimming in his, you continued to dance. </p><p>Eventually, Steve joined Connie on the dance floor and Javi was left at the table. As much as you loved teasing him like this, you felt bad leaving him alone on his night out. You turned to face your dance partner again. </p><p>“Thank you for your help, but I can take it from here.” You smiled up at him. “Hey, I didn’t catch your name.”</p><p>“Aymen, Aymen Alexander. This was fun, I hope to see you again Y/N. I could use someone fun like you in my life.” He smiled at you before taking his leave.</p><p>You walked back over to Javier, wondering what he could possibly be thinking. You sat across from him.</p><p>“Hi”, you smiled sheepishly.</p><p> Javier grunted before responding with a quick, “Hi”</p><p>There was an awkward pause before Javi cleared his throat and said, </p><p>“That guy wasn’t bothering you was he?”</p><p>“What?” You looked shocked, “No, I asked him to dance.”</p><p>“I’m just making sure.” He looked down. He really was a man of few words.</p><p>“Yeah, no I’m fine.” You moved your hand over to cover his and he looked up at you. </p><p>“Thank you for asking though.” You smiled at him sweetly. You really did mean it. It meant a lot to know he was looking after you.</p><p>He pulled his hand away and you frowned, but he looked up to you and said a quick “Yeah” before Steve and Connie returned. </p><p>You were confused and honestly, felt a bit bad. You had expected Javier to be pissed, and frankly you wanted him to be. You wanted him to take you back to his apartment and mark you to show everyone that you were his. It surprised you that it didn’t piss him off at all, it worried him. </p><p>Now this threw your whole plan straight out the window. You had come to this club with the intent to find out if Javi returned your purely sexual attraction. You had never expected it to be anything more than that, but clearly you had been wrong. He cared about you.</p><p>That made butterflies take leave in your stomach, and not the sex butterflies. The more-than-sex butterflies, which you had surely banned. You couldn’t get involved with Javier Peña. Especially not like that. </p><p>You were taken out of your thoughts by Steve asking if you were okay. </p><p>“What? Oh yes, I’m fine. I just think I’m a bit tired.” </p><p>At this, Connie pouted and leaned on Steve. </p><p>“Babyyyyyy, I wanna dance more.” </p><p>Steve laughed and gave Javi the keys to his car. </p><p>“Listen, would you take Y/N home and come pick Connie and I up in a little bit, I know it’s a lot to ask but this is our first night out since Olivia and-”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Javier interjected “You guys go have fun.”</p><p>Steve smiled and dragged Connie back out on the dance floor, leaving you and Javier by yourselves, once again. </p><p>“You wanna go home?” Javi asked.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, sure” You stuttered back. </p><p>It was an awkward ride home, you tried to make small conversation but Javier wasn’t really having it. You couldn’t tell if he was pissed, or confused, or what could possibly be going through his head.</p><p>He followed you up to your apartment and stood behind you while you opened the door. </p><p>“Um, thank you, for driving me home? I’m sorry I made you leave early?”</p><p>Javier laughed at your nervousness, which immediately made you raise your eyebrows. It was the most expression you had gotten from him the entire night. </p><p>“It’s fine, cariña.” </p><p>Javier walked away, leaving you frozen at your doorway. What was that about? He had never, ever, called you a nickname before, much less with the voice in which he had done it. It was light and well, sweet. </p><p>You laid on your couch and covered your eyes with your hands. This man was making it very difficult to keep your feelings to merely sexual attraction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Around a week since your awkward night with Javier Peña, the chase for Pablo Escobar had heated up significantly</p>
<p>The DEA no longer found themselves with useless leads, and they had developed plans to keep tabs on Escobar more efficiently. Everyone knew you guys were getting closer to catching him, you could feel the energy in the room.</p>
<p>Then everything was turned upside down when Messina called you, Peña, and Murphy into her office. </p>
<p>“Sit down, Agents. I was just briefed with some new information given to us by our intel inside the cartel.”</p>
<p>The three of you sat down across from her desk and you tried very hard not to focus on the fact that Peña had brushed his hand against the back of yours. Surely, it had just been an accident. </p>
<p>“We have received news that Pablo Escobar will be addressing as many of his cartel members as he can at a ceremony held on the North side of Medellín.” Messina continued. “We believe he is holding somewhat of an ‘open enrollment’, filling different positions within his cartel.”</p>
<p>“Why would he hold something like that so public? And obviously large enough if even we heard about it.” Murphy cut in. </p>
<p>“That was our first thought as well, Agent Murphy. Our best bet is that Escobar thinks we don’t have the balls to make a move on an event this public.” Messina stated. </p>
<p>“Well,” Peña finally spoke, “Do we?”</p>
<p>Messina’s lips formed a tight line before she continued.</p>
<p>“We do,” she hesitated. “But it’s not the type of operation that you’re thinking of. I should also mention that you’re probably not going to like it, but you and I both know I don’t give a damn about that.”</p>
<p>“What is it?” You asked which Peña and Murphy exchanged confused glances at each other. </p>
<p>“Part of our intel suggested that Escobar was looking for a babysitter. We figured if we sent one of our agents to this event we could get them into the cartel and they could relay information close to Escobar back to us.”</p>
<p>“Who would be going?” Murphy leaned forward in his chair as he spoke. </p>
<p>“Agent Y/L/N would be the one going undercover.” Messina stated. </p>
<p>You froze, baffled at her words. You would be the one to go undercover? You had never done any undercover training before, let alone done anything that would involve you working this close with Escobar. Up until now, Peña and Murphy handled most of the field work, you usually stayed behind. </p>
<p>You blinked once before you spoke.</p>
<p>“Ma’am, as much as I appreciate and am honored by your suggestion, I really don’t see how I’m supposed to get Escobar to trust me that quickly. Especially with handling his children, I doubt he would let a stranger even go near them.”</p>
<p>“Agent Y/L/N this is not a suggestion, this is an order. And as for your concern, this babysitter isn’t to watch over his kids, it’s for his men. I guess his men have been unusually rowdy lately and they want someone to kind of, keep them in check, entertain them every once in a while. We just called it babysitter because we really didn’t have another term.” </p>
<p>If you thought you had frozen before, your entire body had been put on ice now. Babysit his men? They would abuse you! At the very least, you would be put in harm’s way nearly every day. Not to mention Messina’s mention of entertaining them. You didn’t even want to think what that could mean for you. You felt a rock hardening in your stomach. </p>
<p>“What?” You asked dumbly. </p>
<p>“She’s not going.” Javier stated, as if it was a fact.</p>
<p>“What?” You asked again, this time your head whipped over to Javier, shocked by what he had just said. </p>
<p>“You’re not going.” Javier said, again in that tone that left little room for argument. </p>
<p>“Agent Peña!” Messina cut in. “This is not up for discussion.” </p>
<p>Javier started rapidly cursing in Spanish while Murphy looked at you concerned.</p>
<p>Your mouth was slightly open out of both nerves and pure shock. You never had expected this meeting to go like this. Never expected to be given such a daunting task by yourself. You really didn’t know what to say. </p>
<p>“Ma’am, I have to agree with Javi here, I mean, they’ll tear her apart.” Murphy spoke slowly, and gave you an apologetic glance at his own words. </p>
<p>“No, it’s not happening. Find some other way, she’s not going in there.” Javier spit out again, rising from his seat. </p>
<p>“Agent Murphy. Agent Peña. Get out of my office.” Messina looked more pissed than you had ever seen her before. And you had seen her pretty mad. </p>
<p>The two men reluctantly left Messina’s office. You watched them leave and Javier turned around to share one unreadable glance with you. </p>
<p>You turned slowly back around to your boss, you’re sure you looked a bit silly. But you were just so surprised and it was obviously written all over your face. </p>
<p>“Ma’am, I’m really not sure I can-”</p>
<p>“Agent Y/L/N do you know why I hired you?” Messina cut you off with a question. </p>
<p>Your eyebrows shot up, certainly not what you thought she was going to say. <br/>“I always just assumed it was because of my entrance exam scores.” You said sheepishly. </p>
<p>Messina laughed in response. </p>
<p>“Well, that did play a part of it. I mainly hired you based on your interview. At first glance, you do not have the demeanor of a DEA Agent.”</p>
<p>You blushed at that, feeling slightly embarrassed. </p>
<p>“I don’t see that as a bad thing, Agent Y/L/N. Your outward demeanor is typically nervous and a bit shy, but you’re stubborn. And you build confidence when you know what you’re talking about. That’s a very important quality. But mainly, you can read people, and they easily trust you.”</p>
<p>You took a deep breath in, feeling as though you wouldn’t be able to get out of the assignment you had been given ten minutes ago. </p>
<p>“Agent Y/L/N, I know I’m asking a lot of you. But I picked you to do it because I believe you can earn trust easily, and trust is what we need. I’d never want to intentionally put you in harm’s way, but unfortunately, this is part of the job.”</p>
<p>You nodded slowly. </p>
<p>“Okay, when does it start.”<br/>\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\</p>
<p>The instant you walked out of Messina’s office, all eyes were on you. I guess word had gotten out that you were going undercover close to Escobar. </p>
<p>You walked back over to your desk and took a deep breath in. You had to remind yourself that there was a chance it wouldn’t even work. God, if you didn’t charm your way into Escobar’s men’s pants, the whole thing was off. </p>
<p>However, as the day went on, your confidence grew. You realized that you could be the key to taking down Escobar’s whole operation. The thought almost excited you, it was a good way to look at it considering what you might be putting yourself through. </p>
<p>But as your confidence grew, so did your rage towards Javier Peña. Who did he think he was to simply forbid you from not doing your job? You would have understood concern, like what Steve expressed, but straight up forbidding you? That was uncalled for. </p>
<p>And all of a sudden he has this sudden possession over you? Where was that emotion when you were dancing in front of him, practically begging him to tear your clothes off in the middle of that bar. </p>
<p>Sooner than you could realize, the word day was over. Quietly cursing yourself for walking, you knew were carpooling with Javier home. You did your best to compose yourself, then swiftly gathered your things and went outside to wait by his Jeep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the quick wrap up but the next chapter won't have any substance if I keep going!! What's everyone think so far. We're starting to see some plot oooooo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You let the water from your shower soak your hair and run down your back. The water was as hot as it could possibly go.</p><p>It had been exactly two days since Messina dropped the bomb of your next assignment on you. The cartel gathering was happening in one week, then your undercover life started.</p><p>Possibly, you reminded yourself, they might not take the bait. You needed to remember that this whole thing may not even happen, and even if it did, you were more than capable of handling some of Escobar’s men. </p><p>You were lying to yourself, but only you could know that. </p><p>You needed to prove to everyone that you could pull this off. Especially Peña. Who the hell did he think he was? Forbidding you to go as if he had any say in the matter. And for what reason? You know he couldn’t actually care about you that much, there wasn’t a bone in his body. </p><p>You continued massaging shampoo into your hair when rampant knocking started on your door. You froze, hoping it would stop. The rapping continued so you  quickly washed the shampoo out of your hair and stepped out of the shower into a towel. Walking out of your bathroom, you grabbed a gun and held it to your side. Just in case, you weren’t really in the line of work to take chances on a random visitor. </p><p>You approached the door and gave a quick look through the peephole. Great, Javier Peña. He looked distressed, so you quickly opened the door.</p><p>“Y/N-” Javier started speaking but quickly stopped, pausing to look you up and down. </p><p>Confused, you immediately blushed when you realized you were still in nothing but a towel, soaking wet. Your mind immediately rushed to thoughts of oh my god this is more of me than he’s ever seen and did he just look me up and down? Is he checking me out right now? No, probably not I think, I don’t know.</p><p>Your enamored thoughts were quickly replaced with anger when you remember the previous days. </p><p>“What do you want, Javier.” You asked coldly, you no longer cared that you were half-naked in front of him, you just wanted him to leave. </p><p>“I came to talk you out of going undercover,” Peña spoke directly, like he was certain his efforts were going to work.</p><p>You rolled your eyes and began to walk back to your bedroom to change. </p><p>“Why do you think you can talk me out of going?” You called from your bedroom while Javier awkwardly entered your apartment and tried to make himself comfortable.</p><p>He cleared his throat as you came back out in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. </p><p>“No, by all means, make yourself at home.” You said, voice dripping with sarcasm. </p><p>He gave you a pained look and you decided to take it easy on him. You walked over to your fridge and got him a drink. The man sure loved to drink. </p><p>You put the glass of whiskey on your coffee table in front of him and sat on the couch next to him. You sat in awkward silence for a few seconds before you finally spoke. </p><p>“Why do you think it’s such a bad idea?” You asked sincerely. </p><p>“Y/N look. I’ve been undercover, okay. You never know what is going to happen and putting you right at the heart of Escobar’s men, it’s not a good idea and Messina should know that.” </p><p>“No Javier, you don’t just get to forbid me from going on a mission that I am more than qualified for. Especially in front of my boss! Do you know how that makes me look? You can’t just-”</p><p>“You can’t go.” Javier was unmoved.</p><p>“Oh my God! Why are you acting like this is your decision. Even if I didn’t want to go, I have no choice. What are you gonna do? March into Messina’s office and simply demand that I can’t go. That’s not how this fucking works!” Your face was red with anger.</p><p>“I’m not forbidding you! I never said I didn’t think you were capable, I just don’t want you to go, cariña!” Javier stood up and walked over to you. </p><p>“Then what is it, huh? If I’m perfectly capable then why can’t I finally help this mission and do something for once?” You paused before you spoke again with a confused look on your face. </p><p>“And what’s with all this ‘cariña’ shit all of a sudden?! Do you know long I begged, begged, for you to call me anything that you called all those pretty little women you sleep with? A month ago I would have melted if you called me that, Javi! But now you’re evasive and you’re impeding my job and I don’t understand!” </p><p>You were way too close together now. You could feel his breath on your face and could perfectly see his searching eyes. </p><p>You felt overwhelmed, you couldn’t understand why he didn’t want you to go. </p><p>“Is it me?” Your eyes filled with tears, “Do you really think I’m that incapable that you won’t even let me try?”</p><p>Javier’s eyes flicked all over your face, watching a tear leave your eye. He remained silent but you could tell he was in pain seeing you cry. </p><p>He opened his mouth to speak but for once, he shut it again.</p><p>Then he leaned forward, grabbed your face, and kissed you. </p><p>You had seen Javier Peña kiss women before. It was all teeth and grabbing and pulling. It was rushed and sloppy and full of lust. This was not like that. This was awkward and almost… sweet?</p><p>When his lips touched yours, you froze. The entire time your eyes remained open and your brow furrowed in confusion.</p><p>He pulled away and looked rejected. It was fairly obvious you hadn’t kissed him back. You didn’t mean to hurt his feelings, you wanted him, god you wanted him but you were just so confused. </p><p>“Javier, what’s going on?” You gave an exasperated sigh. </p><p>“I-” Javier started speaking, but ran a hand over his face and turned around.</p><p>“You can’t go, cariña.” He looked back at you. </p><p>You could tell he was sad, but you just didn’t understand. If you entertained the thought that Javier was worried about you and possibly did have feelings for you then why can’t he say it? And even so, there was nothing you could do. You had to go, there was no other choice. </p><p>Your mind raced. Javier had kissed you. You’d been wanting this for months, but you promised yourself if you ever did kiss him it would be in a one-night stand or friends-with-benefits situation. That kiss wasn’t lustful, it was sensual and sad. It was damn near yearning. </p><p>This whole time, the long touches, that night at the bar, the protection over you because of the mission, that’s what this was about? Javier wanted to kiss you? The way he just did? </p><p>You looked at him across the room, his hands on his hips and hair disheveled from where he had been pulling at it. </p><p>“I think you need to be honest with me or you need to leave.” You said softly.</p><p>And Javier Peña did what you could have predicted from a mile away. He left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is angsty?? I didn't know it was gonna be that bad but I really like it lol. Anyways, I hope everyone is enjoying!! Sorry for the slow update I'm just super busy. Okay have a good night everyone!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>